


The Sitter

by saramck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramck/pseuds/saramck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma agrees to watch Mary Margaret's dog for the day, she never expected to have her whole life turned upside down by a stranger in the park.</p>
<p>[CS AU with lots of fluff and a little dirty talk.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sitter

**Poppy’s Schedule**

Morning Snack – 8:00am  
Playtime – 9:00am  
Neighborhood Walk – 10:00am  
Lunch – Noon (1/2 cup of food)  
Park – 2:00pm (60-90 minutes of moderate play)  
Dinner – 5:00pm (1 jar of food)  
Evening Snack – 7:30pm  
Desired Bedtime – 8:30pm

Emma stares at the schedule in her hand with a look of disgust on her face. There is no way in _hell_ she’s doing this. No.

“Now, it’s very important you get to the park on time in order to meet her playgroup. You won’t be able to miss it – they meet by the fountain off of Lake Street.”

Emma turns her gaze from the paper in her hands to her insanely unhinged best friend. “Mary Margaret, this is actually crazy. You’ve outlined nearly every minute of the day!”

Mary Margaret narrows her eyes, lips pursed in annoyance. “Listen, you’re not my first choice. You know David’s out of town for the weekend and Granny’s sick with the flu. I also tried Ruby, Regina, August, Graham, and even freaking Dr. Whale but they’re all busy. You’re literally my last resort.”

Emma eyes the bundle clutched in Mary Margaret’s arms and weighs the consequences. How hard could it be?

Mary Margaret senses a victory might be close and adds, “You owe me, remember? It’s just for today and tonight – I’ll be back in the morning to pick her up.”

Emma knows when to admit defeat. “Fine. Give me the damn dog.”  

* * *

 

Mary Margaret smiles, passing over the miniature poodle to Emma’s waiting arms. “Be good, Poppy! Show Auntie Emma what a good girl you are.”

The little dog whines as Mary Margaret departs and Emma carries the shaking poodle into her apartment. Emma places Poppy on the floor, watching as the dog spins in a tight circle before peeing on Emma’s new carpet.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Poppy merely barks twice in response, tail wagging.

* * *

 

Emma makes it through the morning without too many more incidents. She manages to feed and walk Poppy, as per Mary Margaret’s schedule, but is exhausted by early afternoon. The last thing she wants to do is take Poppy to the park and stand in the cold for an hour while the dog socializes with other canines.

Emma is half asleep on the couch, Poppy resting near her feet, when her ringing phone jerks her back to consciousness. “Hello?”

“Emma! I just wanted to check-up on Poppy. Did you guys find the group at the park okay?”

Emma looks to the clock hanging near the window to confirm it’s already 2:30pm. Oops.

“Emma?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. We’re having a great time. The park is in full swing right now. Lots of dogs. Lots of people. Lots of fun.”

Mary Margaret pauses for a moment before saying, “You were asleep weren’t you?”

“Poppy and I were resting, but we’re literally leaving right now. I promise. I’ll send you proof when we get there.”

Emma practically feels Mary Margaret roll her eyes through the phone. “You better. It’s really important that you go.”

“You take this dog friendship thing really seriously, don’t you?”

“Just get to the damn park, Emma.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

It takes Emma a while to dress Poppy in her sweater and to find the leash she misplaced after their earlier outing, but they do eventually make it out the door and to the park.

The park has a special section fenced off for dogs to roam free and commune with each other without terrorizing the rest of the park’s occupants. As soon as Emma unclips Poppy’s leash, the little dog is hurtling off into the thick of the action. Satisfied that Emma can keep an eye on her from a distance, she settles onto a dry patch of grass near the entrance to the enclosure.  
Emma is two chapters into her book when someone interrupts her. “Um, excuse me?”

Emma raises her head, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. “Yes?”

“Would you happen to be the owner of little dog in the pink sweater?”

“Depends. Who’s asking?”

“Killian Jones,” he responds with a smile as he offers Emma his hand. “It appears that our dogs have taken a liking to each other.”

Emma surveys the man standing in front of her. His British accent is charming and his cheeks are flushed from the chill in the air. A black leash dangles from his left hand, which Emma happens to notice is sans wedding ring. There might be hope for this day to turn around after all.

Emma rises from her spot on the ground and finds that she’s a good six inches shorter than him. “Which one is your’s?”

“The one that’s running for his life,” Killian laughs as he points to the black Labrador puppy currently being chased by Poppy. “I think he’s enjoying it though.”

“They do seem to be having fun,” Emma nods as she offers Killian her hand. “Emma Swan. Nice to meet you.”

Killian shakes her hand firmly, squeezing it once before letting go. “Have you ever been here before? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

Emma shakes her head as she turns her attention back to the dogs running across the field. “No, I’m not a big fan of dogs. I’m dog sitting as a favor to a friend. A friend that’s going to pay to have piss stains cleaned from my new carpet.”

“Does that mean you’re a cat person then?”

Emma scoffs, head shaking back and forth repeatedly. “Oh, hell no. I hate cats. I don’t trust them.”

Killian steps closer to Emma. “So, if you’re not a fan of dogs and you hate cats, what _do_ you like Ms. Swan?”

Emma’s cheeks redden, heat flashing in her chest. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Killian grins, pressing closer until his breath warms Emma’s face. “Maybe I would. It’s a shame you’re not a dog person though. I have a thing for blondes who love animals.”

Emma clears her throat and takes a step back, her blush deepening even further. “Yeah, too bad. It was nice to meet you, Killian.”

Killian’s slow smile continued to warm Emma’s insides, cold weather be damned. “It was nice to meet you too, Emma. Don’t be a stranger.”

Emma watches Killian’s departure, appreciating the way his black jeans and leather jacket accentuate his ass. She watches as he approaches his puppy and scoops him up into his arms. He waves in Emma’s direction one last time before exiting the enclosure and disappearing behind a swath of trees.

Emma grabs her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dials Mary Margaret’s number, impatiently waiting for her friend to pick up.

“Hey, Emma. Is everything all right?”

“Yes, fine. Is it okay if I bring Poppy to the park next Sunday?”

* * *

 

For the next couple of weeks, Emma returns to the park with Poppy hoping to catch a glimpse of Killian. There's just one problem - he never shows up. By week four, Emma is convinced that Killian is simply the product of a lust-filled fever dream.

It's during Poppy and Emma's fifth Sunday in the park that things get really interesting. Poppy is once again fighting with a dog six times her size, when Emma is forced to intervene and break up the commotion. As she attempts to extract Poppy from the mess she's started, a husky clamps down on Emma’s arm. Her aptly times “holy fuck” draws the attention of nearby dog owners’ who come to her rescue.

After dropping Poppy at Mary Margaret's, Emma heads to the nearest hospital to get her battle wounds examined. After explaining to the nurse at check-in that she was simply trying to break up a dog fight - which the nurse found hilarious - Emma is given an ice pack and told to wait in Exam Room #3.

What feels like several hours later, the door finally opens to admit none other than the elusive Killian Jones.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure? If you wanted to see me so badly Swan, you didn’t have to land yourself in the emergency room."

Emma's face grows hot with embarrassment. "Trust me, this is the last place I want to be. Hospitals give me the creeps."

“The hospital isn’t the creepy part. Have you ever been in a morgue before?”

Emma visibly shudders. “Has anyone ever told you your bedside manner sucks?”

Killian inspects the clipboard in his hand for a moment before responding, “I’ll have you know, Swan, I’m always polite in bed.”

Emma shifts on the exam table, growing increasingly flustered by Killian’s comments. “Are you going to look at my arm or not?” 

Killian clears his throat and gets to business as he sets down his clipboard and approaches Emma's side. "Sorry, Swan. I couldn’t help myself. This looks like a pretty nasty bite. I know you don’t like dogs, but you didn’t have to get into a fight with one."

Emma removes the ice pack from her arm so Killian can take a closer look. "I didn’t! I was at the stupid park and Poppy decided to antagonize this giant husky. He was practically the size of a horse."

Killian laughs as he slips on a pair of elastic gloves. "You mean Charlie? He's definitely not the size of a horse, but he can get riled up sometimes. Let's see what we have here."

Emma flinches as Killian presses around the worst of the puncture wounds on her arm. Her arm breaks out in goosebumps and Emma desperately hopes he doesn't notice.

"Are you cold, Swan? I can have the nurse bring you a blanket."

Emma smiles, but shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. What's the verdict? WIll you have to amputate it?

Killian laughs as he removes his gloves. "Not that bad, I promise. You don't need stitches, but we'll need to clean everything really well. When was your last tetanus shot?"

"I can't remember. Surely it'll be fine - the dog wasn't foaming at the mouth or anything. I don't need a shot."

Killian stops writing in Emma's chart long enough to meet her eyes. "To be on the safe side, I'm going to insist that you get a tetanus shot today. I wouldn't want you to get rabies. I'm quite fond of you, Swan."

Killian's admission is enough to temporarily distract Emma from her impending doom. "You know, I never would've pegged you as a doctor. Do a lot of doctors wear leather jackets?"

"No, only the ruggedly handsome ones do." Killian pauses before exiting, a small smile on his face, "A nurse will be in shortly. And you're still getting the injection, Swan."

Emma can't help but admire the way his ass looks in his blue scrubs as he leaves the room. She's thoroughly fucked.

* * *

 

After a rather loud verbal disagreement with an elderly nurse, Emma is one tetanus shot and bandaged arm closer to freedom. Killian reappears with a smile and offers Emma a bright red lollipop. "Even though you accosted one of my favorite nurses, I'll take pity on you."

Emma meekly takes the profered candy and slips into the pocket of her jeans. "Am I free to leave now?"

Killian nods as he sits down on the edge of the exam table, his side pressed achingly close to Emma's. "Just promise me one thing, Swan?"

Emma nearly forgets to respond, distracted by the feeling of Killian's arm against her own. "What?"

Killian whispers in her ear, "The next time you want to pick a fight, make sure you have adequate back-up."

Before Emma can respond, Killian is rising and moving towards the door. "See you around, Emma."

* * *

 

"And so that's how I ended up in the emergency room with the hot guy from the dog park," Emma finishes as she stirs her straw in her bloody mary. "I blame this entire situation on you, Mary Margaret, by the way. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you and your damn dog!"

Mary Margaret ignores Emma's outburst as she sips her drink. "Ruby, how was your week?"

Ruby smiles as she launches into a comprehensive review of the past week. Emma continues to stare moodily into her drink until Ruby punches her in the arm and startles her. "Earth to Emma! Would you stop moping and enjoy yourself already?"

Saturday brunch, a ritual she’s shared with Mary Margaret and Ruby for as long as she can remember, usually leaves her feeling slightly drunk, but emotionally cleansed. But ever since her run in with Killian last Sunday, Emma's been even more morose and difficult than usual.

Emma downs the rest of her bloody mary and signals the waiter to bring her another. "I'm not moping. I'm just mortified and sexually frustrated and I can never see Killian Jones ever again."

Ruby frowns as she says, "And why is that?"

"I practically threw a tantrum when I had to get that tetanus shot. It's not my fault I have a phobia of needles! And that evil old lady who stabbed me wasn't very nice at all."

"I'm sure you're blowing the situation out of proportion."

"I threatened to kick her in the face, Mary Margaret!"

Ruby and Mary Margaret share a knowing look as Ruby interjects, "Maybe that kind of behavior is a turn on for him?"

Emma snorts as her new drink is placed in front of her. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure a woman having a panic attack over needles is a real erotic experience."

"In some countries needles are viewed as an aphrodisiac," Ruby notes as she munches on a piece of bacon. "You can use acupuncture to activate erogenous zones on the body."

"Where do you get this shit, Ruby?"

"I'm a woman of the world, Emma. I know these things."

Mary Margaret watches on in amusement as Emma and Ruby argue over the validity of Ruby's claims. After a few minutes, Mary Margaret interjects with "Is that Killian?" and it's enough to silence both of them immediately.

At the look on Emma's face, Mary Margaret adds quickly, "He's not here so calm down. Does every brunch have to include a disagreement?"

Emma and Ruby both respond with "yes," before everyone resumes eating and conversation returns to safer topics.

"So Emma, can you tell us one more time what it was like to threaten an elderly woman?"

Mary Margaret declares brunch over when Emma launches her fork in Ruby's direction.

* * *

 

For the first time in six weeks, Emma doesn't go to the park with Poppy. After the previous day's brunch, Emma is convinced that the best plan of action is to avoid any and all places Killian Jones might be - which is exactly why she's shocked to find him in her neighborhood bookstore that afternoon. 

He's browsing the mystery section when Emma spots him in his leather jacket and scrubs - a deadly combination. As luck would have it, Killian turns and spots her before she can make a hasty exit.

"Swan?"

Emma smiles, and accepts her fate, as she approaches him. "Killian. No medical emergencies or dogs to walk today?"

"I wish. No, I'm actually on my break right now. I had to stop at home and let Oscar out, so I thought I would stop in here on my way back to the hospital."

"So you live around here then?"

Killian nods as he replaces the book he was holding to the shelf. "Yeah, just around the corner actually. I moved in a few weeks ago."

"I live around here too. What building?"

"I'm in State Street Apartments off of 7th," Killian responds as he leans against the shelf. "Why are you curious, Swan? Are you looking for a doctor who does house calls?"

Emma blushes, color spreading from her cheeks to her ears. "No, just being nosy. I'm on the corner of 9th and Spruce."

"Not far from me then," Killian muses as his eyes focus on Emma's. "Some would call that fate."

Emma is momentarily distracted by the scruff on his jaw and the dimples in his cheeks. "Or some would call that conveniently located close to where you work."

"Tell me, Swan," Killian grins, "what do you think keeps bringing us together?"

"A series of unfortunate events?"

As Killian laughs, Emma can't help but be distracted by how attractive his neck is.

"Let's engage in a little experiment, Swan. I am a man of science after all."

"I'll take the bait. What do you have in mind, Jones?"

"Let's see what fate's cards have in store," he suggests. "If we manage to run in to each other again before next Sunday, you have to agree to go on a date with me."

Emma's eyes wander from his smile to the little scar on his right cheek, before extending her right hand. "You've got a deal, Jones."

Killian shakes her hand with a satisfied grin and echoes, "Deal."

* * *

 

_Emma bribes a nurse to find out what time Killian gets off that night, and waits for him near the exit to the parking lot. The smile he gives her is as bright as the sun._

_When he kisses her, he tastes like peppermint._


End file.
